


Interruptions

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly humorous alternate reunion between the Doctor and Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rogue Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rogue+Dreams).



The Doctor couldn't believe it. When would he learn that nothing was impossible in the universe, especially when it came to Rose Tyler? His hearts sped rapidly even before he took off running. The world washed away until it became nothing but a blur, Rose Marion Tyler the only thing in focus.

Rose was having similar problems with tunnel vision. Everything seemed to bleed; colors and sounds were nothing to the man coming towards her. Using the experience she had gained over the years, she ran as fast as she'd ever run, the huge gun nothing to her desperation of being in his arms once again.

Donna looked on, a happy smile painting her face. When she'd asked the Doctor about Rose coming back, she'd never seen him smile so hopeful. He'd definitely thought Rose finding her way back to him was a good thing; however, he'd also been protecting himself from the heartsache that was sure to come if she didn't show. When she saw the woman across the street, she'd thought, 'Finally,' her eyes slightly tearing at the elated look on her friend's face.

As if no time had passed at all, they threw themselves at one another as they always did after one adventure or another. The only thing that gave them away was the strain. They had thought the other lost several times before, but never had they been separated for so long. If they weren't in the middle of the end of the universes, they would refuse to let go. But then, how else would they expect to meet again?

The Doctor ignored whatever was digging into his side. "Rose Tyler," he whispered, voice heavy with emotion, cupping her face gently.

"Doctor-" Rose was unable to say anything else as, for once, the Doctor did something utterly selfish while in such a dire situation and silenced her with his lips. He felt her gasp slightly and took advantage of her parted lips.

The whole world fell away, simply focusing on one another as if they were the last two beings on Earth. However, it's rather hard to ignore the stuff of nightmares.

"EXTERMIN-!"

A blast was heard and they broke apart quickly, frantically checking each other to make sure neither was harmed.

"I'm okay. You're okay. You are, aren't you? Okay? I'm fine. Who-?" The Doctor turned around to see Captain Jack Harkness in the flesh (no, no, he wasn't naked!), holding a gun similar to one he'd built on Satellite Five so many years ago.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Jack grinned, looking at the two suggestively.

"Jack!" Just like she'd done with the Doctor, she ran up to him, glad to see the Captain alive and well; she hugged him tightly. The last time she'd seen him…no; she couldn't think about that world now. It was gone and now he's okay. Everything was fine. Well, if one didn't count the mass of Daleks taking over the universe… Great, she was still getting used to babbling in her head at a hundred miles an hour, similar to how the Doctor did so vocally.

Happy to see both the Doctor and Rose, Jack expressed his feelings as he always did. He lowered his head, thoroughly kissing the woman he hadn't seen in centuries, and thought he'd never see again. The Doctor might kill him, but it'd be worth it.

"Oi! This is not the time to be snogging!"

"That's not what it looked like to me."

The Doctor approached, his eyes dark. "Jack Harkness, how dare you-?"

Before the Doctor could even begin to get the ball rolling, Jack gathered him in his arms and happily shoved his tongue down his throat. As the Doctor had been caught by surprise, the Captain took advantage of the startled gasp in much the same way as the Time Lord had Rose's.

Unfortunately for the Doctor, it was not a pleasurable experience. He was sure the fifty-first century man had the skills, but he didn't have the spark. Plus, Jack's presence still made him feel quite a bit uncomfortable.

Donna had been grinning when Rose hugged Jack. She didn't know who this man, but obviously he meant almost as much to Rose as the Doctor did or she wouldn't have left the alien's side, of this Donna was certain. Her jaw dropped, however, when the stranger kissed the blonde woman. When she turned to look at her friend, she saw his annoyed, but not surprised look. Turning back to Rose and…Jack? she noticed that Rose wasn't kissing back. Of course, Rose hadn't even had time to try and break away before the Doctor approached to tell Jack off. That worked, but only for a few seconds for then the gorgeous man grabbed the Doctor and snogged him as well! Okay, so he was bi? She could probably live with that. The little voice in her head, which sounded annoyingly like the Doctor was scolding at her for insisting on such labels, was interrupted by said gorgeously bi-sexual (open, her mind insisted) man.

"Who's the red?" He grinned over the Doctor's shoulder.

After the thin man was done spluttering, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, and creating all types of disgusted sounds, he introduced the two. What he forgot to do was warn Donna…or was that warn Jack?

Jack hadn't been this happy in a really, really long time. Okay, not true. Ianto kept him plenty happy. However, this was a different sort of joy altogether. It was one, however, that had to be expressed in the same way he always expressed his bliss. What did the Doctor expect? He hadn't seen Rose in centuries! He was so ecstatic that his best friend was back and that the Doctor could finally have true happiness in his life again. When he finally noticed the redhead, well, he couldn't resist, now could he? He just had to share his glee with everyone. When she extended her hand to shake his, he instead pulled her in and planted his lips right on hers. He was pleasantly surprised when she gave as good as she got. 'Hmm, maybe I should introduce her to Ianto too…' Now that would be a real party.

The Doctor and Rose looked at one another. Maybe once they got rid of the Daleks, saved the universes from total annihilation, took Jack home, and let Donna have a holiday with her family; they could finally have a normal reunion.

Yeah right. Nothing was ever normal with them, but what was certain was that they'd finally get their happily ever after. And then some. Maybe once all the chaos settled down, the universe would give them a break.

"Come on, into the TARDIS we go. We've got a few worlds-"

"And universes-" Rose inputted.

"And universes to save." The Doctor turned to her and grinned, clasping his hand in hers.

Donna had never seen that sparkle in his eyes, but Jack had, even if the eyes had been a different color at the time, and he was glad that it was back. He was glad that Rose was back, that they were together again, as it should be.

As Rose entered the TARDIS, the last vestiges of tenseness left her. She touched the coral with her unoccupied hand and looked around, a grin on her face. It was good to be home. Something then caught her eye. "Doctor, what in the world is your hand doing in a jar in the console room?"

Donna wrinkled her nose, still unable to believe that the Doctor had his hand in a jar.

"Oh, hello Handy. Nice to see you again."

The Doctor looked at Jack in horror as he greeted his hand like a close friend. Before he could say anything, his TARDIS started trembling and he knew they'd be facing Davros and the Daleks soon.

They would get their happy ending. He was sure it would happen. After all, Rose had just done the impossible, so he was sure they would get there. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic.
> 
> Old AN:  
> You can all blame Rogue Dreams on ffnet (aka [x-girl_wonder-x](x-girl-wonder-x.livejournal.com) on LJ, aka [leiaamidala](leiaamidala.tumblr.com) on tumblr) for this. Inspired by a convo we were having on LJ sometime last year. I was finally able to complete it in time for [then-theres-us](then-theres-us.livejournal.com) challenge 95.


End file.
